leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nidalee/Development
Visual Upgrade: Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress By NeeksNaman Visual Upgrade: Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress Many of you have been asking for a new look for . We're pleased to announce that we've heard you, and that you can expect a complete Visual Upgrade for the Bestial Huntress in an upcoming patch. In addition to a new model for both and , this update includes new animations and spell effects across both of her forms. We'll also be upgrading the model and splash art for all of Nidalee's skins, so you can enjoy the latest fashion, whether you're a or a . The next time you feel the need to go swiftly slinking through the , ready to on an unsuspecting foe, do so knowing you look stunningly stylish. Media Music= |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| |-|Gallery= Nidalee Concept.jpg|Nidalee Concept Nidalee Update Human Concept.png|Nidalee Update Human Concept Nidalee model 1.jpg|Nidalee Update Human Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nidalee model 2.jpg|Nidalee Update Human Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nidalee Cougar Form Model.jpg|Nidalee Update Cougar Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Nidalee SnowBunny concept 1.jpg|Snowbunny Nidalee Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee SnowBunny concept 2.jpg|Snowbunny Nidalee Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Leopard concept 2.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Leopard concept 1.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Pharaoh concept 3.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Pharaoh concept 2.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Pharaoh concept 1.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Bewitching concept 3.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Bewitching concept 2.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Bewitching concept 1.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Headhunter Concept.jpg|Headhunter Nidalee Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Nidalee Warring Kingdoms concept.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Concept (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Nidalee Challenger promo.jpg|Challenger Nidalee Promo Nidalee Update Leopard Splash concept 01.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash concept 02.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash concept 03.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash concept 04.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash concept 05.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash concept 06.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash concept 07.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Nidalee Update Leopard Splash concept 08.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Splash Update Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Nidalee Update French Maid Splash concept 01.jpg|French Maid Nidelee Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Even Amundsen) Nidalee Update French Maid Splash concept 02.jpg|French Maid Nidelee Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Even Amundsen) Nidalee Update French Maid Splash concept 03.jpg|French Maid Nidelee Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Even Amundsen) Nidalee Update French Maid Splash concept 04.jpg|French Maid Nidelee Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artists Even Amundsen) Nidalee Update Bewitching Splash concept.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Yan Li) 2017 SuperGalaxy concept 01.jpg|2017 Super Galaxy Skins Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Category:Champion development Category:Nidalee